The Exploit
by The Anonymous
Summary: Keitaro inherits a fortune, and someone is after it. What will happen when this attempt to get a little money ends up more than she bargained for? PLACED ON PERMANENT HOLD - No time considering rewrite


The Exploit 

By: _The Anonymous_

A/N: Of course, though I was I did, I don't own any of the Love Hina characters. That, and any similarity of this story to any real world events is entirely coincidental. 

This takes place somewhere during the 10th manga. 

* * *

Chapter 1: The Meeting 

"Come on, spit it out Naru!" explained a rather inebriated Kitsune during their regular sessions in the hot spring. "Are you ever gonna tell Keitaro how you feel?" 

"For the last time, I don't like that idiot! He's clumsy, perverted, and…" Naru's sentence was interupted by an unfortunate Keitaro who had just stepped into the springs. 

"Did someone call my nam…. NO! WAIT! I CAN EXPLAAAAAAAA…." 

"You should've just invited him to join us, Naru. I know you wanted to," said Kitsune mischievously to a very angry Naru. 

Naru replied quickly, and nastily, "What, you like him, then?" 

* * *

Meanwhile, Keitaro had landed a few feet from Haruka's café. 

"Oh, good, I was about to head over to Hinata House to take you somewhere," said Haruka in her usual calm demeanor, cigarette in mouth. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY GOOD! I was by hit Naru again! I flew a few hundred feet into the freaking air! Still, I wish she'd reply to my outburst. It's been weeks since I confessed my love," he replied. "Well, what did you want to see me for?" 

"You see," she began, lighting a new cig, "you had a old, very rich great-uncle. I just received an official letter from his attorney informing us that he died. We are both to attend a reading of his will tomorrow in Tokyo." 

"Huh, I don't remember ever knowing a great uncle," replied Keitaro. "Seems odd that he would leave something to me." 

"Old Uncle Ken was close to me," said Haruka in a far-off voice. "He could hold his sake..." 

So, he was her drinking partner, though Keitaro on his walk back to Hinata House. I wonder what he left me... 

* * *

The next day, Keitaro left the dorm after a quick breakfast, and explanation of his trip. His departure was anything but peaceful – he ended up running out the door, being chased by Su's latest prototype Mecha Tama. He managed to escape the missile barrage at the bottom of the long stairway, where Haruka promptly hit him for being so late. They boarded the trolley to the train station. 

Later, they arrived at their destination: a large auditorium where the will was to be read. Literally thousands of people were there – they had, assumedly, inherited something from the old man. 

The attorney got up, and began reading the will, one which was, as everyone even in the back, was rather thick. The will began as a brief life story. He was, by all means, an eccentric man. Ken Urashima had made billions after he sold a piece of prime property in downtown Tokyo. He ran sake shops across Japan, and had a love of hot springs. He died unmarried, himself a Tokyo University graduate. 

Then, the list in inheritances began. He eccentricity extended to the way he handed out his earthly goods. One man received his digital alarm clock, and another a side of beef. A woman was left with the amount of 1,632 yen. Keitaro could have sworn that the attorney said he had left several dead fish to the Emperor… 

The attorney continued. "To Haruka Urashima..." 

At the sound of the word 'Urashima,' Keitaro, who, until that point had fallen asleep, jumped up and yelled "NARU! I'm sooo sorry!" He continued blabbering uselessly until Haruka hit him over his head. 

The attorney, angered at the interruption of an already long will, repeated "To Haruka Urashima, I leave my entire stores of sake, wines, beers, and all other alcoholic beverages. Use it well." As Haruka gave a pleased grin to herself, the lawyer went on. "Lastly, at the advice of my sister Hinata Urashima, I leave the amount of three billion yen (US $25,364,446.87) to my grand nephew, Keitaro Urashima." 

A stunned silence fell over the people gathered there, as a large sweat drop developed on the back of Keitaro's head. "Three billion???" 

* * *

"Hiya Keitaro!" greeted Su with her usually foot to his head as he returned home. "What did ya get from yer uncle?" 

Keitaro, still in a state of shock from the events of that day, didn't respond. He entered the living room, to see that whole of the house, waiting for him. 

"Well, did you get anything good?" Mitsune asked. 

More silence. 

"You have to tell us some time," Naru continued. 

"Well, I did get something..." 

The girls leaned in, expectantly. "What?" they asked in unison. 

"Well, not much. Just around three billion yen. Haruka got a lot of sake, too." 

No one heard about Haruka's windfall in alcohol. There was an outburst so loud, it could be heard several blocks away. 

As the girls bombarded him with questions of his plans with the new-found wealth, no one noticed a figure leave the crowd for her room. 

* * *

That night was like any other. After a review session with Naru, Keitaro hopped down through the hole in the room to his own futon. Something smelt rather odd in the room, though he decided not to investigate and fall right into a deep sleep. 

His usual dreams were replaced by an unusual one: He was sleeping, when the girl to whom he made his promise showed up. She picked him up, telling him that they were going to Tokyo U. Keitaro, nodding in sleepy agreement, was taken by his five year old dream girl to a car, a train, and finally to Tokyo U to fulfill their promise. 

He woke up to a bright sunlight and the sounds of the ocean. He found himself lying next in what was apparently a beach house. A voice from an unknown source said, "Good morning, Keitaro. It's about time you woke up..." 

* * *

Well, that's the first part. Who's the mystery girl? What are they doing here? Do you want to hear more about this story? 

At the moment, I can't answer any of the questions, except the last one. You know what I need. Now, don't be afraid of the little review option at the bottom of this page. Go ahead. Click it. Tell me what you think about this story so that I may continue it. :-D 


End file.
